oraclosfandomcom-20200213-history
World Mythos
Though Oraclos is not the only land in the world, it has been secluded from the rest of the world for its entire history and so has a skewed world history, excluding various members of the pantheon. Below is the entire, accurate history of creation. The Beginning When Aran, the progenitor, awoke so too did all else. And with his first thought was the first plane created. And with it, Ora the creator. With her hands, she sculpted the stars and the planets. Then was Gorn the chronicler. He spun the tales of Aran and Ora as they spread their influence. This continued for eons until something changed. Paradigm Shift With their overlapping domains, Aran and Ora often bickered over dominion until at one point Ora chased Aran out. He escaped to another plane and was never seen again, but his influence yet remains on the Oran plane. Ora, now in full control of the plane, proceeded to do as she saw fit and rewrite its laws to be more strict. Gorn merely watched and recorded, and having all-sight, he also knew where the progenitor had gone. Though, he had no permissions to enter. But, with Aran's exit, a new goddess appeared: Mira, the absolver. A New Age Without Aran to make the planes to expand, the need arose to clear out old life to make way for the new life. That is where Mira came in, to alleviate the suffering. However, she was young, and she held great ambitions to hold dominion over a land of her own. Unfortunately, she could not create, only destroy, so she approached Ora with her request. Amused, Ora created a secluded playground for her: Oraclos. The land was created with diverse biomes, for Mira to learn the ways of nature, and it was populated solely by animals. However, Mira wished for beings that resembled them and that they could talk to. Ora instructed her to pick out six animals and she would gift them a "human" form. She did so, and these beings gained the ability to switch between their animal and their human forms, leaving all other animals as they were before. Even after conversing with these new humans, Mira was still unsatisfied. All her conversations were one-sided and ended in the humans kowtowing before her. She desired friends, not servants. So, she approached Ora and asked for them to be granted free will. At first, Ora refused. Mira was too innocent and naive to handle the fact that someone could conceivably hate her. After countless hours of pleading, however, she relented and bestowed free will upon the humans. The End With their newfound freedom, a pack of humans quickly turned against the goddesses. They had a greater hunger within them, desiring true freedom from the rule of any being. Quickly banding together, they struck out against them and were severely punished. Ora changed their forms to that of mutated monsters, forever to writhe upon the ground in pain and anguish stating "If thou wischest been a beeste, a beeste thou shalt be!" Mira, albeit the victim in the situation, spoke out against her sister and begged that she forgive them. They were simply unhappy, and so they would have to strive to appease them. "Apeseth them," Ora had questioned, "We art their gods. Apeseth us, tho scholde!" However, Mira had won in the end, as she always did, and they were restored. The two decided that they had spent too much time with the humans and that they should step back and become mere observers. They chose one of their more devout faithfuls, a Gharmhyrr by the name of Cassius Theron, and appointed him King of Oraclos, stripping him of his wolf form in order to prevent bias. To unify the kingdom under his and the goddess' rule once more, he traveled to each region of the kingdom and had grand temples built, the last being erected in the heart of the capital city. This greatly displeased those who still wished for the ultimate freedom, and so a plan was made to assassinate this king. Knowing all but wishing to merely observe, Gorn watched from the sidelines as everything played out. King Cassius Theron was attacked outside his castle, but Mira, always compassionate, stood before him and was killed. Furious, Ora ravaged the land, summoning the residual energy of Aran and splitting the plane into two mirrored sides. She cast the traitors into the underworld, Miraclos, but the tear was so powerful that it had also sucked in Mira's body, and she was gone, like Aran before her. Ora, betrayed and hurt, left the cleanup to Cassius and abandoned not only Oraclos but all worlds under her control. The Aftermath With no gods left save for the chronicler, Gorn became the central point of worship throughout the other worlds save Oraclos as they had no knowledge of his existence due to their isolation. Orans in Oraclos still worship Ora, believing that she is always watching, just separating herself from them to prevent that tragedy from ever happening again. They also believe that any lost souls are drawn to her side by her light and any too blinded by hubris to see the light sink to Miraclos, the underworld, and become monsters. Mira's body remained in Miraclos, and because she was still the patron god of the land, was constantly drawing in the prayers of those that resided in that world. The hatred of her followers corrupted her into a malevolent god who, when she finally rose from her slumber, walked the land and wrought destruction upon anything in her path and mutated any that entered Miraclos into monsters just as the legends told. When she was finally cleansed by Cassius' reincarnation, Kiro, she returned to Miraclos and worked to change it into a better place until the time came that her plane and Ora's plane could rejoin. Discrepancies between the Faiths The most accurate keepers of history are members of the Gorn faith since they worship the Chronicler. They are aware of the flaws of all four gods and choose to worship Gorn because he is the one that had remained throughout everything. He will only occasionally interfere in fate's work, and often for his own entertainment, but never to their detriment. To them, he is a safe choice with the highest benefit. Members of the Oran faith (namely Orans from Oraclos as they are the only ones left to worship her although all are aware of her existence) do not know of Gorn or Aran and worship Ora because they believed Mira to be dead. So, their version of history differs from members of the Gorn faith. They believe that Ora made all and that Mira was destined to end all. Whereas intertwining webs of straight lines stretching ever outward are the symbols for members of the Gorn faith, cycles and circles are the central point of Oran faith. Things that end begin anew, and all that begins must end. Those who worship Mira were generally regarded as perpetrators of evil as at the time of the founding of her faith, it was predominantly based upon the desire for revenge, turning Mira into the goddess of chaos along with destruction. Those who at this point still worship her exclusively only worship the dark side of her, the Goddess of Chaos, believing that she had been tainted when she was cleansed and that if they pray hard enough that she will return to how she was before and exact revenge upon their enemies. However, the majority who worship Mira now do so in conjunction with Ora and Gorn. Most are unaware of the existence of Aran. Aran is the god with the least followers on the Oran plane. Namely, because he was chased out before any human life had began. Those who learn of his existence only do so by finding books made by scholars blessed by Gorn or stumbling across veins of his influence and being granted with the knowledge and power. They believe him to be the true ruler and regard him as the 'God of the Unknown'. Anything out of the ordinary is attributed to him and they believe him to be the source of all magic in the world rather than Ora, Mira, Gorn, or even just naturally. Members of other faiths consider those who follow Aran as cultists and have never really put together that these separate sects were all worshipping the same deity. Fun Facts Category:Mythos Category:History Category:Gods